Enchanted
by VorTron11
Summary: What if even before the chipettes are born their parents had done something unforgiving? They still had yet to learn the curse that was cast upon them when they turn 13, for the curse would appear just then..
1. Chapter 1:

**Hi everyone welcome to my first ever Alvin and the Chipmunks Story. Well, this is more like a ALVINNN! and the chipmunks version. I hope you'll like this story, here is the first Chapter!!** **\--**

"OH MY G!!! " Brittany exclaimed excitedly "I know right we're going to be teenagers soon and the boys wouldn't treat us like we're younger than them anymore" Eleanor with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, but we're actually more of like pre-teens. And the boys weren't treating us like we're younger" Jeanette said "Well, theodore isn't, Simon is and Alvin... He keeps teasing us that we're kids because of our age" answered Brittany "Well, its just in Simon's nature to act Mature especially since we really should treat him with respect since he is really older and always got our backs" Jeanette said "Oh and They are just 2 years older than us" Jeanette added. "2 years is still a big gap but if we turned 13, meaning we're teens. Alvin would stop with his childish behavior" Eleanor said "Agree" Brittany said. "Hey kids. what's up? " Alvin said approaching the chipettes table together with his 2 brothers. "Speaking of" Brittany whispered. "Hey Alvin, nothing much and we're not kids" Brittany said with a smile "Well you still are, you guys are 12" Alvin said with a smirk "We won't be tomorrow" Brittany said "Oh right tomorrow's your birthday! " Theodore said excitedly "Yeah, well, advanced happy birthday girls" Simon said "Thank you" chorused the Chipettes. "What are you planning for tomorrow? " Alvin asked sitting down accross Brittany opening his lunch box. "We're just gonna stay home I guess, we just have no mood to throw a party" Jeanette answered "Even Brittany? " Alvin asked with his one eyebrow raised "I would but everyone is busy, I have an Important meeting to attend to since I'm the principal's assistant, Jeanette had to go to her going green crew and Eleanor had to go to her cooking competition finals. After that, we're going to be tired so We'll just stay home and no party" Brittany explained "But you guys could come over, I'm still going to bake a cake and cook pasta" Eleanor said They suddenly heard Jeanette groan "Are you okay Jean? " Simon asked "Yeah, just back pain nothing serious" Jeanette answered "But that could be serious" Simon said "I went to the clinic earlier and the school nurse said its just stress" Jeanette said and Simon nods his head. Suddenly Brittany let out a shriek as Eleanor accidentally elbowed her water bottle and it fell on her. "Ellie" Brittany said "Sorry, I didn't notice" Eleanor said "You should go change Britt" Alvin said and Brittany nod her head. She's about to stand up when one of her leg started to itch. "Uh britt? " Alvin asked "My leg just started to itch bad" Brittany said then she put her hand under her leggings and paused when she felt scales. goosebumps went all over her skin. Alvin stand up and kneel down on the floor "What is it? Let me see" Alvin said and took away Brittany's hand and lifted up her left cuff of the leggings then gasped. Which caught their siblings attention. Their siblings gasped at the sight as well. "I-Is that Scales Brittany?!" Theodore asked Brittany is too shock to move. Yup there on her left ankle is just a small patch of Pinkish scales "Britt" Alvin said standing up waving his hand in front of Brittany who blinked. "Wh-why do I have scales? " Brittany asked "I don't know" Alvin said getting worried. "There's probably a scientific conclusion" Simon said. "EWWW! what the heck is that? Is that scales? " Vanessa asked and Quickly Brittany brought out her towel and started drying the hard to dry scales. She even didn't know why that's her reaction. But after 5 strokes it disappeared and she looked at her friends and sisters who stared in shock. Alvin is busy though "Yep, Walk away. Its just nothing. Just temporary tattoo" Alvin said and Everyone who looks turned away and when she looked back. "What did I miss? " He noticed the shock looks and Simon pointed on Brittany's spotless ankle. The Scale were like never there. "Whoah" Alvin said "Its probably just allergy, How about we go to the nurse? " Simon asked and everyone did.

skip...

"Well, You probably have eaten something that causes allergic reaction and yes to answer your question it could get away faster than a blink of an eye" The nurse said thinking that the kids probably have overexaggerated about the scales. But it goes unnoticed to the group. Simon a little skeptical at first but when the nurse confirmed it he believed, he knows to believe people with experience. "Thank you" Brittany said and everyone said thanks as well. "School is already over take care" The nurse said as he lead everyone out of the clinic. "Thanks" Everyone chorused. "Now brittany, you make sure not to eat what you've eaten earlier" Alvin said "Stop treating me like a kid Alvin" Brittany said "Well you are" Alvin said "F. Y.I. , I already told you that we won't be anymore cause tomorrow we'll turn 13" Brittany argued. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm still older than you, I'm 15" Alvin said "We're the same grade level" Brittany said "You three got accelerated so you could be in the same class as us" Alvin argued "You know they sure argue a lot" Eleanor said "Well they still get along well in the end and Alvin is probably just worried about our sister" Jeanette said "He is I can Tell" Theodore said "We all can tell" Simon said as he smile a little while rolling his eyes and shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2:

The next day, Brittany walked in the bathroom groggily. She's still sleepy but she had to get up early for her meeting.

"Probably about new school rules and one of the most warned student for example a chipmunk by the name Alvin. He goes third though next to the big bully from Senior High. At least he's not a bully just a troublemaker. Or just trouble finding him" Brittany said to herself, took off her clothes and entered the bathtub. She closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation. But she couldn't help but feel strange and somehow she felt like her feet are only one and while her eyes are closed she caught sight of a flash. Then she opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!!!! " She screamed with a very high pitched voice. Jeanette fell out of bed and Eleanor sat up. The two quickly rushed into the bathroom.

"Brittany! " Jeanette yelled

"Are you okay Britt? " Eleanor asked and the two of them gasped. There in a tub is Brittany, A mermaid Brittany. Her yellow blonde hair in a lose and the ends in a curl, There are a few pink strands of hair on one side ir the right side. She had on a pink scaly tube cropped top to just cover her chest and a little on her back. And a pink scaly taily. On her head is a thin and small seashell headband. Her earings turned to pearl and she also now had on a pearl necklace. Her hair though isn't that long. Its just below her shoulder.

"Help me! I'm a mermaid! " Brittany yelled "I mean Merpette! " She corrected "This is just a dream" She continued

"H-how did that happened? " Eleanor asked "I don't know, I just went in the water closed my eyes then suddenly there's a flash and bam I have a tail! " Brittany yelled freaking out Then Jeanette gasped "Like yesterday, you got soaked with a paper cup and then a scale grew on your left ankle!.. Maybe if you dry yourself up you'll get your legs back" Jeanette said and then she suddenly let out a shriek as she floated. "A-am I flying? " Jeanette suddenly asked frigthened she looked behind her and screamed.

"I'm actually more shock of Jeanette screaming" Eleanor said "But yeah, its shocking" she added

"You're a fairy" Brittany said in awe "But this is still freaking me out" Brittany said singing the last part in opera style.

Jeanette had on a long sleeved Violet dress that is longer in the back. Her hair is now in a ponytail and had on a butterfly barret on her left side of hair. Her sandals are violet with green lace and few leaves going up below her knees. Her wings are Blue with a little bit of purple and is glittery. She still had her glasses on. Her earings are flower shaped and is natural.

"Wait a minute, so you're a mermaid" Eleanor said pointing at Brittany then slowly lifting her finger up towards Jeanette "And you're a fairy. Does that mean, I'm going to turn into sometging else as well? " Eleanor panicked

"There's a high chance" Jeanette said still shock and frightened about what's going on. Same goes with Brittany.

"But what if I turned into a Bird! " As Eleanor yelled that, she did turned into a Dove. "Guys? " She asked the other two who's mouth are wide open at her. "Wait why am I so small? " Eleanor asked and look down and screamed the same way as her sisters. "I'm a bird, I'm a Dove!! Ahhh! I want to be me again! " Eleanor yelled and she did.

"Wait a minute, Eleanor how about you say you want to be a mermaid" Brittany said and Eleamor did but nothing happened "A dog" Brittany suggested and Eleanor did and she turned into a dog. Then returned to her normal selves.

"You're an animal shapeshifter ellie" Jeanette said trying to control her wings to let her down but can't.

"What onearth is going on? Why are we like this? " Brittany asked nd everyone became silent. Then suddenly they remembered. "We're going to be late! " Tehy exclaimed at the same time.

"Bu-but how are we going to go? " Jeanette asked

"I have my answer I could dry myself up, But I just have to stay away from water" Brittany said and crawled off the tub she pick up a towel. After a minute she got her legs back. She picked out her normal outfit and change in it.

"I also have no problem, I just have to avoid saying animal names though since I still had no control over my... ability" Eleanor said

"What about me? " Jeanette asked following her sisters out the bathroom and into their bedroom

"Twirl around and think you want to be Your normal self again" Brittany said and Jeanette tried but it didn't work. "That's what I read on fairytale books though" Brittany said.

"Well, I also read at the library that fairies cannot make their wing disappear but make them invisible to the human eyes" Jeanette said and tried it. And it did turnturned invisible but she's still floating. But she's back to her normal clothes, I mean Pajamas. She focused and tried communicating with her wing and slowly she felt the force going to her hfeet and the wings being numb. She sighed and smiled.

"Well, that handles our problems. But I'm so going to be late, we'll talk about this la-" Brittany said putting on her backpack but Eleanor interrupted her.

"We can't go out there, its dangerous.We can 't let anyone find out about us. Jeanette might accidentally get shocked and make her Fairy appearance Visible. Brittany might get accidentally wet and turn into a mermaid. And I may accidentally saw cute animals and turn into them. We stay home and say we're not feeling very well" Eleanor said

"But-" Brittany tried to disagree but Jeanette interrupted her again

"Two against one, I agree with Eleanor. We stay in here, keep out the public until we learn how to control. In Brittany's case dodge even better. We keep this a secret to everyone. Including Dave and The Chipmunks" Jeanette said

"Alright, But how are we gonna keep this from Dave and The Boys? " Brittany asked

"Good question" Jeanette said

"We can't keep this from them for long since we live next to each other and a zipline connecting our rooms to theirs. But for now we try to hide it from them and find a right time to tell them because this is very shocking-" This time Brittany interrupted Eleanor

"And they might think we are freaks and get scared of us and make us go away" Brittany said

"Yeah, that's another reason. That's why for now, this morning. We're going to try out our abilities, weaknesses, do's and dont's and practice hard" Eleanor looking at the two with determination and her sisters smiled and she did as well and the three of them nod their heads.

 **So that's chapter 2. Hope you like it!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, This story can also be found at Wattpad and I also had put some images I edited there (Its not that good though). Shout out to : munkfeavor76, Who commented "I liked it".. Thank you so much... :)** **\--**

The Chipettes are so tired and they are sitting down at the table. Jeanette isn't there though, she said she's going to go somewhere and becareful.

"So Jeanette can Manipulate Air and Greens, While I can Shapeshift into Animals and Manipulate Rocks, Brittany can Manipulate Water and Ice." Eleanor said as Brittany just nods her head

"I turn into mermaid after 10 seconds being in the water, Jeanette floats in the air and glows purple when she's super happy and excited, and just glows blue when sad. And you, Eleanor have no problem. You can just understand what the animals are saying, Well, we're animals but we can talk like humans, what I mean is you can also understand animals that can't speak like us" Brittany said

"I know" Eleanor said and Brittany sighed

"Sorry, Just a little tired and I can't still comprehend what's happening to us, I can't also stay away from water, water needs to be close to me always so I can breathe, My hands are goingto get tired holding this Tumbler though" Brittany ssaid sighing. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Eleanor said and run to the door and opened it.

"Happy Birthday" The chipmunks greeted.

"Thank you" Eleanor said

"Hey Ellie. we brought gifts and Ice Cream" Theodore said

"Oh, uhmm what time is it? " Eleanor said and looked at the clock "Oh, sorry we didn't saw the time come in." Eleanor said. She thankfully cooked and baked what she promised after Jeanette left. The Chipmunks walk in noting Eleanor's tiredness.

"You look so tired Ellie" Theodore said

"Yeah, you didn't have to make too much food " Alvin said

"Yeah, its really okay even if its one dish and cake" Simon said

"No, no its nothing really. Bri-Brittany's at the kitchen. Come" Eleanor said

"and Jeanette? " Simon asked

"She'll be home soon" Eleanor said as they walked in the kitchen. They Saw Brittany fast asleep on the table. "I'll wake her up" Eleanor said and move to wake Brittany up but Alvin stepped forward.

"I'll handle it" Alvin said with an evil smirk. He saw the water tumbler beside her and opened it. He's going to prank her and Eleanor saw it.

"No! Don't! " Eleanor yelled before Alvin could pour the water on Brittany. Brittany woke up from her slumber and looked at Alvina nd the boys.

"Oh you guys are here, sorry i just fell asleep" Brittany said standing up

"Eleanor you ruined my prank" Alvin said. 'Prank? ' Brittany thought and saw her tumbler on Alvin's right hand opened and widened her eyes and moved backward, she didn't want to make everyone notice but the scared look on her eyes is pretty noticeable.

"No, please" Brittany said 'You can't know' She added to her thoughts.

"Wait. Brittany, Why are you acting so scared, All I'm going to do is pour this water on you? " Alvin asked a little concerned but then remebered his prank and poured the water on Brittany.

"No! " Eleanor yelled but its too late Brittany's soaking wet and widened her eyes, Jeanette on the door way saw what happened.

"Brittany don't just stand there, Run 10 seconds go! " Jeanette yelled and Brittany run upstairs, super fast.

"Okay?" Alvin said confused, after 3 seconds of silence "Now, Why are you all acting like I'm going to hit her, I just threw water at her and then you make her run and she did run for her life" Alvin said

"Brittany has Aquagenic urticaria" Jeanette answered fast so no one would be Suspicious. Simon is the only one that gasped.

"Which means?" Alvin asked he and theodore looking blankly at Jeanette

"Water Allergy Alvin" Simon responded pushing his glasses up and Alvin and Theodore gasped as well. "So that's why she had that scale when the water fell yesterday" Simon added

"Now, I feel Bad." Alvin said "But why did she have to run upstairs? " Alvin asked

"10 seconds before it could fully react to her skin, she have to dry herself and add the ointment the doctor prescirbed. That's also the reason why we weren't able to do our supposed activities" Eleanor explained and the boys nodded their heads

"How is she going to drink water? " Theodore asked

"She can still drink water but she have to becareful so it wouldn't get contact with her lips" Eleanor said

"I'll just go up and check how's she doing" Jeanette said

"I'll come with you" Alvin said

"Its best if you stay here" Jeanette said a little angry and walked upstairsupstairs

"I don't know she had Water Allergy! " Alvin yelled then sighed.

"You just ruin another good mood" Simon said

"Its okay, he didn't know" Eleanor said smiling 'Still don't know even You' She thought

"Thanks" Alvin said and Eleanor just nods her head.

 **Upstairs**...

Brittany run really fast but as she entered their bathroom she turned into a mermaid before she could even close the door. "We could use a bathroom downstairs" She said as she struggled to reach the Towel. She focused and tried to use Telekinesis, She didn't knew why. Suddenly the towel floats to her. She gasped "I have telekenisis" Brittany said. Too shocked to even dry herself. But she's also a little impressed. Suddenly she heard Alvin yell he didn't mean too. She smiled "I know...I know" She said a little louder then repeated in whispher. She then heard footsteps.

"You got the towel, Why aren't you drying yourself? " Jeanette asked, Still standing up, she let her hand hover above the tail of Brittany and a huge gust of hot wind came out of her hands. Brittany had to hold on to the floor as Jeanette blow dry her tail and she got her legs back.

"Thanks" Brittany said standing up with the help of Jeanette

"Its nothing" Jeanette said smiling

"I got telekinesis" Brittany said

"Really? " Jeanette asked and Brittany nods her head and looked at the towel on the ground. She hover her hand above it and focused and. it floated and she j

hang it on the rack.

"Whoah" Jeanette said

"I know right" Brittany said

"You coudl manipulate Water and Ice, we should've thought about possiblity of having telekenisis. " Jeanette said, she tried doing it but can't "I can't do it though" Jeanette said

"I could manipulate water and would've make the water go into the other direction but couldn't risk being discovered and I also wouldn't be able to know I have this power" Brittany said

"We could still use a lot more information" Jeanette said

"I know but for now. We have guest so let's go pretend like its nothing" Brittany said

"Yup and I should apologize to Alvin, I snapped at him" Jeanette said

"That is so unlike you" Brittany said as she closed the bathroom door.

 **Kitchen, Downstairs...**

They were all silently waiting sitting down on the table in front of the food Eleanor made. They turned and saw the two chipettes heading down. Alvin stand up and walked towards Brittany.

"Are you okay Britt? Sorry I didn't know" Alvin said

"I'm fine Alvin and its okay" Brittany said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, I just got super worried" Jeanette apologized

"I deserve that" Alvin said regaining his confident attitude

"So let's eat? " Eleanor asked and they nod their heads.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Britt" Alvin said pulling Brittany by the hand looking at her eyes

"Thanks" Brittany said not letting go.

Alvin quickly brake the gaze shyly and looked at Jeanette "Happy birthday to you too Jeanette" Alvin said letting go of Brittany's hand scratching his neck

"Thanks" Jeanette said and the two boys followed greeting the two chipettes they haven't greeted yet. They then sit down, prayed and started eating. They had fun talking with each other.


	4. Chapter 4:

**I'm so thankful that some had appreciated my work. Yes, I do shout outs from now on. So Shout out to: Silver Cupcake who says: "I honestly love the idea and plot. Keep it up!" and "Oh you definitely should continue! I really wonder how the 'Ettes are gonna deal with these abilities". Thank you so much :)**

 _1 adult Chipmunk and 1 adult pregnant Chipette are strolling hand in hand silently through the Forest. "Jameson, I really don't think we should just take these" The chipette said showing her husband Three Gems in different colors of (Red, Green and Blue)._

 _"But that's the only cure, I can't risk losing you or one of our children. I can't just choose who I wanted to live when clearly I want all of you to live Elliana" Jameson said with sad eyes._

 _"I know but haven't you heard about the legend? A mermaid, A fairy and A shapeshifter is guarding these gems. That's too much risk. If ever the doctor let you choose then, choose the children. Let's just return these" Elliana said about to turn around when Jameson hugged her from behind._

 _"Please Elliana, I need you to live. I love you." Jameson said tears streming down his face and Elliana sobbing_

 _"The doctor clearly said that I have cancer and there's nothing we can do" Elliana said_

 _"Yes there is, the gems. We melt them and you drink them. And don't just believe in silly legends. A legend is a legend. There's no such things as Mermaids, Fairies and Shapeshifter" Jameson said_

 _"Yeah and for human beings there is no such things as talking chipmunks or chipettes. We are just fantasy to them and how do you think we even found that these existed" Elliana said holding the gems up._

 _"That doesn't matter, all I know is that Mermaids, Fairies and Shapeshifters don't exist. And I know that its worth the risk, what if one or all of our children got cancer as well, What will I do?" Jameson asked_

 _"I see you're sticking with the promise we made that we wouldn't be like other chipmunk parents that just left their children after 1 week" Elliana said smiling_

 _"Of course, Family is important" Jameson said with a little smile. After 3 seconds of silence._

 _"Alright, let's head home" Elliana said and Jameson smiled. Little do they know a mermaid with blue tail who's floating because of water spurt, A fairy with green wings who's flying and a shapeshifter standing on a tree branch is watching over them and the three shared angry looks and turned again to watch the now happy couple._

 _After 2 weeks the gems had indeed cured Elliana but angered the guardians of it. The storm startled the couple who run inside their treehole and cover the opening with acorns. "That's a really heavy storm, the acorns wouldn't stay still" Jameson said pushing the acorns but not to hard so it wouldn't fall off the hole but it did fell. Elliana's eyes widened "Look! " Elliana pointed above and Jameson looked up as well as he gasped as he saw the mermaid, fairy and Shapeshifter_

 _"F. Y. I. We existed. We can't just show ourselves because we might get in danger." Said the Mermaid_

 _"Yeah and don't you know the importance of those gems you melted and drunk two weeks ago? " The shapeshifter asked "It holds power, The power of our last Protector. They sacrificed it to lock away the evil creatures who wanted to rule the world." The shapeshifter continued_

 _"And we as their great great great grand daughters, our job is to protect those gems. Now, after 13 and a half_ _years the evil creatures would return then." The fairy continued_

 _"Not just that, our grand father also had enchanted these gems that_ _whoever took these will get cursed. Since your pregnant, your daughters will get it. Don't worry the eldest will suffer the most" The mermaid said_

 _The couple looked at each other worriedly. "Wha-what kind of curse?" Elliana asked_

 _"Once they reach 13 years of age they'll know, all that I can say is their job is to protect the entire world" The fairy said and the three creatured disappeared with the storm._

"And that's the legend of the Gems" The substitute teacher said. The Chipettes looked at each otherwith a knowing look and then back at the teacher pretending like the story is just nothing.

"That story is lame" Alvin said

"Yes Mr. Seville? Did you say anything? " The teacher asked

"Ms. Janella, What's the point of reading that legend? Those are even not real" Alvin said

"To widen our imagination and everyone knows its not real Alvin so just sit down and learn" Simon said

"Yeah the story is really good, but its not completed" Theodore said. Eleanor then raised her hand

"Yes Ms. Miller?" Ms. Janella asked

"Does the book by any chance states what the curse is?" Eleanor asked

"No it didn't I'm afraid. The Author just like cliffhanger I guess" Ms. Janella answered then Jeanette raised her hand as well and the teacher gave her the gesture to just asked.

"I haven't heard of this book before, when and where was this published?" Jeanette asked

"Its because this book really hadn't been popular even before. This is published in the year 2007, in australia by an unknown author" Ms. janelle answered

"Australia? Didn't you girls came from there? " Theodore asked

"Yeah we did, but we haven't heard of that book since we're already sailing here when its published." Jeanette responded without showing them nervousness "Its an interesting story though" Jeanette said then the bell rung signalling its break time, they all said goodbye to the teacher after the teacher gave away some book of the legend and greeted them goodbye. Simon had brought again his Size M2000 to shrinkt heir books and each of them put the shrinked book in their bags as they headed towards the cafeteria.

 **At the Cafeteria..**

"Nice Necklace Brittany, where did you get it? " Annie asked looking at Brittany's glass teardrop shaped chain attached to a silever chain.

"Oh, Jeanette gave this to me as a birthday present" Brittany said

"I made it actually so its not available in stores" Jeanette said "How about I pay you and make me more of those" Annie suggested a deal

"Sorry, I made that for my sister and no matter how big you pay me I woulldn't accept that and make you even one." Jeanette said

"Whatever" Annie said glaring at the chipettes and left.

"Nice one Jeanette" Simon said and the two high fived.

"Whoah two nerds high fiving because one of them made the diva angry, that's a sight" Alvin said

"Don't mind him" Simon said to Jeanette.

"Is that water in your necklace? I thought you're allergic to it? " Alvin asked. Yup, That's where Jeanette had went, to the ocean, to get a few water the other day and made the necklace so Brittany wouldn't get tired bringing her tumbler all day or even people getting suspiscious as to why Brittany always had water with her when she's allergic to it.

"Its not just water Alvin its effect because I don't want Brittany to think that she's being weak because of water, at least she wills till feel normal with the water effect on her necklace" Jeanette explained using a white lie

"Aww Brittany, its alright" Alvin said

"Alright? I can't even put moisturizer because it contains water" Brittany said and Alvin reached infornt of him and grazed Brittany's right cheek with his left hand which shocked Brittany and the rest.

"Well, your face is still smooth without moisturizer on and it actually looks better without make up" Alvin said

"Uh Thanks? " Brittany said "Why with the unsure tone? " Alvin asked leaning back.

"You're just being nice" Brittany said

"I'm nice" Alvin said

"Well you rarely compliment me" Brittany said

"So? I still had complimented you in the past and now. Its just rarely" Alvin said and Bdittany nod her head getting his point.

 **Dismissal Time...**

Brittany just felt so dry so she sneak in the pool. Little did she know she got followed by Annie and her 2 friends, thankfully she hadn't jumped in the pool yet since she's still taking off her clothes leaving her in a white bikini. "She's allergic to water yet she's going to go for a swim" Alice said

"There's something fishy about this Brittany. I'm going to find out what" Annie said and took a picture of Brittany who just jumped in the water. They heard a cat meow making Annie jumped causing her phone to slip out of her hand and fell to the ground the screen facing up. She looked and saw a black cat enter the pool gym and then the door closed.

"Black Cat means bad Luck" Catherine said. Jeanette who's invisible kneeled down and deleted the picture and shut down Annie's phone while the group are busy looking at the cat and the door that just shut.

"Oh well, I have proof anyway" Annie said reaching down to get her phone. Jeanette quickly put the phone down and stand up still invisible as Annie got her phone.

"It shut down, probably low in battery, come on girls" Annie said and she and her friends left. She sighed and opened the gym door and lcose it again as she entered. She then made herself Visible again.

"Jeanette" Brittany said

"I got the CCTV handled, I hacked into the security system and deleted the picture from Annie's phone" Jeanette siad kneeling down beside Eleanor.

"She saw me?" Brittany gasoed then asked

"Yes, but thankfully you haven't turned into a mermaid that time yet. Why did you even run off here, you should've at least told us so we can help." Eleanor said

"Well, I just feel so dry so I rushed here. Unfortunately having ocean water with you isn't enough, it just made you breath well" Brittay explained

"Alice saw you in a rush, she greeted you but you didn't notice her so the three had decided to follow you. Thankfuly we we're near them that time and saw you" Jeanette said

"Sorry, Its just my skin can't take it anymore, its starting to itch and sting" Brittany explained

"We understand. Now get out of there before someone see us" Eleanor said and heloed Brittany up. Jeanette had also dried her and got her legs back and slipped her clothes on. They we're about to leave the gym when they saw the Chipmunks opened the door and entered.

"What are you doing here it's dangerous for Brittany" Alvin said pulling Brittany out of the pool gym. Thankfully her hair also got dried when Jeanette blow dried her.

"Brittany misses water so much that she decided to rush in here to go for a quick swim thankfully we stopped her before she could seriously get herself in danger" Eleanor said

"Brittany! Now I really have to keep watching you" Alvin said

"What? Its hard not going in the water. And you're watching me?" Brittan said then asked

"Yeah, to make sure no one would accidentally spill something on You. My eyes left you for 5 minutes to discuss football with my team then you disappeared" Alvin said with concern

"Thanks for worrying. And I'm sorry" Brittnay said which made Alvin smiled and ruffled her hair

"Hey! I just fixed my hair" Brittany said with a groan as everyone laughed. Brittany can't help but smile though.

"Let's go home" Alvin said and Everyone agreed and followed, Eleanor who's last to leave made sure to close the pool gym.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Hi, Thank you, thank you so much for reading my story (even if I think its not that good). Anyway, I just wanted to inform you guys that I wouldn't be able to update for maybe about 2 weeks since I'm back to school, Regular School. I used to go to home school because of Dance but I also wanted to experience going to school on a regular basis and have someone to compete and be friends with. I'll be back after I adjusted.**

 **I wanted to thank munkfeavor76 who commented: "quite an imaginative story. it does make me wonder when Alvin will discovered Brittany's and the chipeets ability. I would think Alvin might be the last. to do so I see simon Helping Jeanette to help Brittany safe and protected. along with Alvin. that's my thoughts. I may have some ideas"**

 **Hmmm. We'll see munkfeavor76, We'll see :) For now Here's the 5th chapter.**

The Chipettes are able to hide their abilites to everyone including the chipmunks for 1 whole month. But some are already getting suspiscious, Annie told everyone that Brittany despite having Water allergy keeps on going at the pool every lunch time, she aldo claimed to have seen Jeanette Float and glow purple and Eleanor Disappear out of nowhere taking her place is a cat or different animals. The Chipettes one time have found out that Annie and her friends have been following them around for the past month for words travel fast and being the topic they we're the last to have figured out. But they actually had felt that someone been following them but never mind it thinking its just no one. So now, the chipettes together with Simon and Theodore are walking on their way to school. Alvin is going to be absent for he had a 'skateboard tournament' in which dave had agreed on after Alvin's continuous nagging.

"Brittany you can't go to the pool later okay? Annie and her friends are getting. Suspiscious" Eleanor whispered.

"But I feel so dry when I'm out of water, this necklace just provides me comfort and temporarily breath on land for 10 hours" Brittany whispered back.

"I'm sorry Brittany but Eleanor is right" Jeanette whispered sighing and then glowed blue. Brittany and Eleanor quickly blocked Jeanette from Simon and Theodore's view who's trailing behind them and curious to what the Chipettes are whispering about. Now they are looking at the Two chipette more curiously.

"Why are you guys hiding Jeanette? " Theodore asked

"Nothing, just ah, I forgot something at the Tree house" Eleanor said

"What did you forget? " Theodore asked

"My-my phone" Eleanor said

"And my uh. New Look" Brittany said

"Eleanor you're holding Your phone and Brittany what look? " Simon said then asked

"She uh, oh Britt look that's where you bought your new look that i suggested for you to wear. Let's just go see it. You guys uhmm, hurry to school we're going to be late a little" Eleanor said

"But you may get detention" Simon said

"I-its okay Simon, We really need to get that uh new look for Brittany so we'll focus. Eleanor and I are coming with her because we forgot our new look as well" Jeanette said which made Simon sighed

"You guys don't need new looks, we promise. You guys are already beautiful just the way you are that even the most perfect gem cannot compare to your beauty" Simon said looing at Jeanette's eyes

"Yup, like a beautiful green gumdrop" Theodore said looking at Ellie.

"Okay fine, let's go to school now" Brittany said after three steps she noticed no one following her so she turned around. "Guys stop with the staring contest! " Brittany yelled still no response. "Guys!!" Brittany called again louder, that's when Jeanette's watch alarmed and everyone blushed looking down. "Great you finally looked away but we're late" Brittany said

"I'm not accepting late so we better go home and excuse ourselves" Simon said

"But we can't just skip classes" Jeanette said

"I know, but I'd rather get extra homework than detention" Simon said

"Alright then, let's go and better see what Alvin is up to. He's probably up to some trouble again" Brittany said turning around walkong past the others.

"You missed alvin already don't you Brittany?! " Simon questioned out loud making Brittany almost fell on the street.

"Alvin?! Duh No Way! I just wanna make sure he's not going to do something stupid again" Brittany said then started walking again as the others catch up.

"So you're worried about Alvin? " Jeanette asked with a teasing smile everyone has except Brittany who's putting up an irritated act and trying not to smile.

"I'm more worried about the house" Brittany said

"Dave isn't home and Alvin is at our Pirate Ship Tree House" Theodore said

"Well, we help made your tree house so I don't wanna go home it being destroyed" Brittany said

"But Brittany Alvin wouldn't do such thing as destroying his requested tree house" Eleanor said

"Uhmm, let's just go home" Brittany saud as she groaned as everyone laughed and continue teasing her to ALVIN.

 **Speaking of Alvin.. At the chipmunks new tree house...**

"This is just life, The skateboard tournament doesn't start until three. Living in a tree house is just what I needed." Alvin in PJ's said to himself then he suddenly remembered something as she put down his cup of orange juice which is liquid which is wet and made up of "Water! Oh no, I forgot I have to keep watch of Brittany! " Alvin exclaimed raising out the window and ziplined to the chipettes tree house then his own house. He went to his cabinet and get changed. He then run out of the front fmdoor of the house and tuened right only to bump into a red Brittany. "Sorry, Ma'am I am just in a ru-Brittany?! " Alvin said then looked down and gasped

"Hey Alvin" Jeanette Greeted

"What are you guys doing home? " Alvin asked

"We're late and Simon don't like to get detention. And where are you going the tournament? " Brittany explained then asked

"Oh and no, the tournament is still later 3" Alvin said

"Then why did you just stay home? " Eleanor asked

"Yeah... but I'm actually on the way to school now feeling guilty but then you appeared here so I'm not going to be guilty myself now that I have company" Alvin said walking in their yard with the chipettes and his brothers.

"Nice to hear you say that" Brittany said "But what have you done to Alvin? " Brittany asked

"What do you mean by that Britt? " Alvin asked

"Oh nothing just that the Alvin I knew would do anything to skip school without feeling guilty" Brittany saiid as they climb the stairs up the Chipettes tree house.

"Hey I still worry about my grades and I don't want to disappoint Dave too much I saw him left with a disappointed look at me" Alvin said

"Oh that's why" Brittany said smiling "Alvin do have a heart of gold when he wants to" Brittany teased

"Okay Britt, First of all I do have a heart of gold and everyday, second of-" But Brittany interupted him

"Oh really? But why do I have a hard time believing it as Brittany entered the three house after unlocking it with her key

"Second of all, It is believable you know why? Because I've done many good things in the past and third of all If you don't stop teasing me I would kiss you!" Alvin said

"Short tempered are we? Okay then, name the good things you have done" Brittany said

"Duh I saved you from falling from the zipline and--" Alvin said pointing at the Zipline. His brothers and the Chipettes just decided to go in the Seville house and let the two argue. Fortunately the two didn't notice.

"You're the one who pushed me there" Brittany saved

"Okay stop interrupting me or I'll really kiss you" Alvin said and Brittany turned around and walked inside as Alvin followed and closed the door.

"Pfft, like you can! " Brittany giggled.

"That's it!" Alvin yelled and pulled Brittany and kissed her...

Cheek (Sorry this really doesn't seem like suspense but hahaha just had to)

"See I can! " Alvin said laughing at Brittany's face

"Not funny alvin and where are Jeanette and Eleanor? " Brittany said then asked looking around

"Probably with my brothers, they probably got annoyed by our fighting like usual" Alvin said sitting down at the couch.

"Yeah I'm sure it is the reason why they left us" Brittany said rolling her eyes with a smile

"Yup, and since they are hanging out wanna go for a swim?" Alvin asked and Brittany gave him the look that is saying 'Seriously?'. Then Alvin laughed

"Just Kidding Britt, let's just talk and hang out" Alvin said and Brittany agreed.

 **Meanwhile at Simon's lab...**

' _Simon, I really want to tell you I do but I just can't you might get scared of me, of us if we told you about what we are. I just can't take the risk and loose a best friend especially like You'_ Jeanette thought as Simon just looked at her patiently

"So? " Simon asked

"Its nothing Simon" Jeanette said

"I saw you earlier, I just didn't mention it. You glow blue and then when I asked you about it once we are alone you said you have something to tell me and then you say its nothing" Simon said

' _Simon I want you to understand please. I really can't tell you'_ Jeanette thought then looked at Simon's worried face. And Sighed "Fine Si I'll tell you but promise me you wouldn't tell anyone and be scared of us" Jeanette said

"Okay?... I promise so what is it? " Simon said then promised then asked

Jeanette took a deep breathe and opened her mouth to speak... "My Siister and I aren't just any normal Chipettes. I'm gonna start by saying I... Am... A fairy" Jeanette said then looked at Simon's eyes that has gotten wide.

 **At the Kitchen...**

"So you mean, You're a shapeshifter? " Theodore asked shocked

"Yup, I already demonstrated right? I turned into a dog earlier. And this mark on my shoulder said it so" Eleanor said pointing at the mark that is Circle and inside is the letter SS in Green.

"Whoah, that is super cool Ellie" Theodore said

"Wait theo, you're not scared? " Eleanor asked

"Why would I, I've known you for a long time and I know your good." Theodore said and Eleanor smiled "Say are your sisters shapeshifters too? " Theodore asked

"Nope, Brittany is a mermaid and Jeanette is a fairy" Eleanor said

"Whoah, so cool. I never knew you guys existed. But why are you different from one another. You're sisters right? " Theodore asked

"We don't know, we just turned into these when we turned 13" Eleanor said then Theodore gasped

"The scales on Brittany's ankle and The legend! " Theodore exclaimed

"I know, and we still have to find out the cure to this curse, some people dreamed about this and we did before but now its hard to be one. Especially Brittany, She's a mermaid she couldn't get wet of her tail might appear." Eleanor said

"I think we should tell Simon he could help" Theodore said

"But Theo" Eleanor said

"I know I promised you not to tell anyone but he's with Jeanette right now and Jeanette would have a hard time to keep a secret from Simon for long. I'm sure by now that he already told her" Theodore said

 **Back at the Lab...**

"You-you have wings, you're serious? Or am I dreaming? " Simon asked

"Simon you're not dreaming. But I really think you could help us now that you know" Jeanette said. Making Simon sighed

"Okay, I'll do everything I can to figure out the cure to that curse and to not say a word to my brothers-" But was interruoted by the door opening Simon pulled Jeanette down and hid her behind his back. "Theodore, don't just go in, you should've knocked" Simon said and Jeanette ssmiled knowing she could rmtrust Simon with her secret

"Don't worry Simon, Theodore already Knew I told him" Elenaor said and Jeanette sighed and fly up.

"Whoah" Theodore said

"So you guys are fairies? " Simon asked

"Nope, Only Jeanette I'm a shapeshifter and Brittany's a mermaid. Brittany's more prone to being exposed though because once water contact with any part of her skin after ten second she turns into her mermaid form" Eleanor explained and Simon nods his head.

"Do you think Brittany told Alvin? " Jeanette asked

"Nope, I texted her on the way here and she said she had no intention in telling him she feared Alvin might freak out and would stay away from us. And yes she knew we already told Theo and Simon" Eleanor said

"Well, I'm sure Alvin wouldn't" Simon said

"You guys are different though. But for now we keep it a secret to him. Please" Jeanette said and The boys nod their head.

"Thanks" The girls said

"No Problem" Simon said

 **At the Chipettes Tree House...**

"Who texted you? " Alvin asked

"Just Eleanor saying they're at Simon's lab" Brittany said

"And Simon never let me in there seriously" Alvin said with a groan

"To stay you out of Trouble obviously" Brittany said

"There you go again making funof me" Alvin said

"I just state the fact" Brittany said

"Whatever" Alvin said

"Oh Alvin its already 2:50, you're going to be late with your tournament" Brittany said and Alvin jumped up and saw the clock.

"You're right, nice Chatting with yah Britt, see you later. Gotta skate! " Alvin said running out of the tree house.

"Break a Leg! ... I mean not literally just expression! " Brittany yelled then realized its skate boarding he might really break a leg and she didn't want that then heard him say okay then the door clicked.

"Now time for a relaxing bath" Brittany said and used her telekenisis to lock the front door and windows. She then entered the bathroom and closed the door. After ten seconds a bright pink flash was seen from behind through the space from the door.

 **Hope you like it!! :)**


	6. Chapter 6:

I'm back, sorry for the long wait. Just had a hard time adjusting. Anyways here's the next chapter. But before that here's a shout out

munkfeavor76 commented: "nicely written very well done. I still feel that Alvin would fiercely protect the Chipettes as well as Brittany but that's how I feel"

And

A guest had commented: " Secret Visitor: I really love Alvin and the Chipmunks and fantasy tales. This is like the mixture of it. Maybe Alvin would return in because he figured out that Brittany just tricked him, Maybe because Brittany felt dry, I don't know it just seem unfair if he don't found out soon. But Awesome Story, I can't wait for the next update."

Thank you so much!!

Alvin was running home to deliver the good news he had won the competition. Once he reached the front door and entered their house no one is there. Well, Dave is inderstandable he had work. "Si! Theo! I'm home!! " Alvin called but no one answered he had checked every room including their bedroom but they're not there. "Maybe they're at the chipette's tree house, or ours? Might as well text them" Alvin said.

Seville's Pool

Simon and Theodore are swimming together with the Chipettes. Yup, including Brittany with her tail. " I still can't believe that you're a mermaid!" Theodore said excitedly

"Yeah, neither do I" Brittany said but didn't matched theo's tone. They continued talking. But they haven't noticed that their phones are ringing.

With Alvin..

"Why aren't any of them answering their phones! " Alvin exclaimed wile still holding his phone to his ear. Then before he could hung up, he heard Simon's ringtone coming from the backyard. "Oh so they're having the time of their lives while I am gone, well then let's surprise them" Alvin said with a smirk. He looked up the cabinet and saw Dave's fishing net hanging.

Jeanette dried herself then noticed a miss call from Alvin. He opened the text and it read. 'where are u guys? I'm back home and I've got good news' Jeanette quickly turned her phone off and decided to tell the rest that Alvin might come out any minute but stopped. 'Alvin also had the right to know' Jeanette thought seeing that its unfair that Simon and Theodore knew about their secret. 'But what if Brittany is right? What if Alvin is different from his brothers?' Jeanette thought but before she could move forward towards the pool Alvin came running out and threw a fishing net on the pool.

"Gotcha! That's what you get for not inviting the A! " Alvin exclaimed. Inside the net Simon, Theodore and Eleanor quickly helped brittany escape and go deep within the pool to not be seen.

"Alvin! Let us out here! " Simon yelled "Why would I? " Alvin asked

"Because we're just having a relaxing time while you're gone" Simon explained

"I just went to a competition then I won" Alvin saod proudly

"Well, congratulations now let us out of here" Simon said

"Yeah, the net is itchy" Theodore said

"You're dead meat Alvin if you don't let us out of this net in 10 seconds! " Eleanor yelled

"Alright, Alright" Alvin said and kneeled down and took the net away.

"Happy? " Alvin asked

"Very" Simon replied. "Jeanette why are you just standing there? " Eleanor asked

"Oh I just read Alvin's message but he beat me into telling you he's home" Jeanette said and the three noticed the pale look of Jeanette. Everyone thought she got worried Brittany would be seen. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other at the same time and looked at the pool. Brittany is well hidden. Simon then saw Jeanette's hand glowing light purple meaning she's helping hto hide Brittany from sight. She made Brittany invisible. 'Why did I even frroze? Well, at least Alvin didn't saw Brittany' Jeanette said thought

"Where's britt? " Alvin asked.

"Oh uh, she's just taking some rest in the tree house" Eleanor said

"Okay" Alvin said and is about to head to the tree house when Eleanor stopped him.

"She's really tired, she really needs some peaceful sleep so" Eleanor said

"Tired from what? " Alvin asked

"Oh, she uh" Eleanor had nothing

"She? " Alvin asked

"Well, she kind of run from the market to here, she said she wanna go help us buy goods but then she got wet so she run all the way there to here and drink her medicine which can make her real sleepy" Jeanette explained

"Wait! You let her go to the market?" Alvin asked

"Yup, that's why I had a hard time telling you" Eleanor said to save herself from being caught.

"And she wanted to go there by herself and forced us to agree so yeah" Jeanette said

"And you guys are just relaxing here" Alvin said

"Well, she told us to" Eleanor said

"Oh fine, once she's up tell her I want to talk to her" Alvin said and went inside the house. Everyone sighed in relief. Brittany quickly went up the pool And Jeanette dried her up. Now she's in her usual clothing and dry.

Alvin put the trophy on the shelf in his shared bedroom with his brother. "perfect" he said smiling. Suddenly a bright pink light from the window reflected to his golden skateboard trophy caught his attention. He slowly walked towards the window and peeked. No one was there and he guessed they probably went in already, she then went out of the house and downstairrs where he saw everyone on the couch including Brittany.

"Hey Alvin, I just woke up and they told me you wanna talk to me? " Brittany said then asked

" That was fast, and yeah follow me " Alvin said and went upstairs and Brittany followed Alvin up.

Once in the bedroom, Alvin waited Brittany to be inside fully and then closed the door and lock it. Tension is suddenly in the air.

"So? " Brittany asled

"How about a comgratulations? " Alvin asked

"A Wha- oh you won! Congratulations! " Brittany said then pretended she didn't know and looked at the trophy.

"Thanks its good to know that finally someone says that without irritation" Alvin said

"Well you threw a fishing net at u- them" Brittany said 'That was close' she thought.

"Oh I see they already told you that was fast" Alvin said

"So aside from you winning the trophy, what else do you want to talk about with me? " Brittany asked and Alvin sighed

"Are you all keeping a secret from me?" Alvin asked suddenly

"What? Where did that question come from? " Briittany asked

"Because earlier I feel everyone looking at each other and communicating through eyes" Alvin said

"Yo-you're probably just assuming again that's all" Brittany said

"Hey, I know my senses" Alvin said

"Yeah, like I really got my body snatched by an alien" Brittany said

"You were! You just can't remember. I also have happened to talk with her in your body" Alvin said

"Oh whatever" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth" Alvin said

"You woke me up for that?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, because I just wanna make sure I'm not left out by your secrecy" Alvin said

"Seriously Alvin" Brittany said

"Oh whatever if I found out you guys are keeping secrets from me, you'll feel the wrath of Alvin" Alvin said and Brittany got quiet "I knew it! Now tell me what it is! " Alvin said then demanded

"I uh-" Brittany said

"Can't tell me? So is it about how you think I'm handsome? " Alvin said with a smirk

"NO! Fine I'll tell you! " Brittany said and inhaled a deep breath.

"I... I..." Brittany started

"Don't keep me waiting" Alvin said

"I uh" Brittany is stuttering.

"Any minute now" Alvin said

"I.. " Suddenlt Brittany's phone vibrated she quickly took it out and read the message. 'Fine, I really don't like joining this kind of competitions but just to save me' Brittany thought and replied yes

"Britt! Tell me! You're killing me out of curiosity" Alvin said with pleading and irritated eyes.

"Alright, but promise you won't make fun of me? " Brittany asked

"Depends on the situation" Alvin said

"then I won't tell you" Brittany said while typing, she just said yes for she was forced to.

"Just tell me i promise!" Alvin said

"Okay then, I was forced by my sisters to join the beauty queen pageant at school in which I really don't want to because what do a pretty chipette with so much fur and has a tail had agaonts human with pretty faces?" Brittany said

"Wait, wait, that's your secret? " Alvin asked

"Seriously" Alvin said

"Wait you aren't gonna make fun of me? " Brittany asked then after 3 seconds Alvin hugged Brittany shocking brittany.

"Why would I. Its an oppotunity, and like you're with me I also support you. You can do it you had a weapon that most girls don't have" Alvin said

"What's that? " Brittaany asked

" I mean aside from your beautiful fa- talent. You're still yet to find out" Alvin said as he pulled away.

"You'll do great" Alvin continued

"Thanks" Brittany responded

"No problemo, you know I always got your back" Alvin said ruffling Brittany's hair

"Hey" Brittany said

"Well, I gotta go take a bath you go home your sisters are probably curious why you're taking too long." Alvin said entering the bathroom door and shutting the door.

"I'm letting you go for ruining my hair just tonight" Brittany said

"Okay, goodnight" Alvin yelled through the door.

"Goodnight" Brittany said with a smiled and went up the window and saw that the lights are on meaning her sisters are home. She held the necklace Jeanette gave her and sighed. 'Maybe he does have the right to know, I'm now feeling guilty for not telling him, for judging him without even knowing the outcome. Sure he's a trouble maker but he had a heart of gold' She sighed 'I'll find a way to tell him. For now, its better to keep it as a secret. Maybe until after the pageant I'm not willing to join then I'll tell them. Hope it'll turn out fine.' She thought then sighed and ziplined to their tree house.

"Thank you Alvin" Brittany said remembering what Alvin said about him being always there for her. She then opened the door, entered their treehouse and shut the door. The lights then turned off.

Alvin just got out of the bathroom in his pjs when he remembered something "Oh dang I forgot to confront Britt about the Market situation. Ohh well, still have time tomorrow" he said as he jumped on his bed "Good Night Brittany, Good night everyone" he said as he turned the lights out and went to sleep.

That's for today hope you like the chapter.! 3


	7. Chapter 7:

**Hi, Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

 **Silver cupcake commented: "Sweet! A hint of the conflict is growing, and I can guarantee this story is turning better and better! Keep the amazing work up!"**

 **munkfeavor76 commented: "nicely done loving this chapter."**

 **Thank you so much once again! Can't thank you enough!**

Its lunch time and Everyone is eating. Well, except for Brittany because the cafeteria serves Fish. They just happened to wake up late and decided to just buy food. She's sweating real hard as she watch Her sisters and The chipmunks eat the fish. How they rip off its skin, how they separate the bones and meat. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore due to hunger had forgotten about Brittany, well..they didn't know it'll make her feel that uncomfortable. She felt sympathy for the fish and everytime they take a bite its like ripping her own skin.

"Britt you okay? Why aren't you eating? " Alvin asked

"I-uh I'm fine just not starved" Brittany said with a forced smile ' _I'm starving alright! I just can't eat Fish! I'm half fish for goodness sakes and you enjoy eating it... Okay calm down people and Alvin might get suspiscious_ ' Brittany thought

As she replied. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore froze and stopped eating. They looked at each other and felt guilty.

"Okay Now you four stopped eating as well" Alvin said ' _Okay they're acting reall suspiscious and if they really are hiding something from me they're doing a bad job and I'll make sure they're sorry they hid it from me.. Well I will just won't stop complaining to them why they didn't told me in the first place unntil their ears get tired nothing crazy being planned'_

"Oh we're just. Already full" Eleanor responded

"Yeah and I can't wait to uh.. Eat the dessert" Theodore said taking his chocolate cupcake and started eating it. "Yum! " He exclaimed Brittany felt sorry that they have to stop eating even though they enjoy the food because of her. She then took a deep breath. She looked around and saw everyone eating seafood. That's when her heart started beating slowly but loudly. ' _I haven't went to the gym pool today and I felt so dry and light headed and seeing all those poor sea creatures get eaten. Oh my gosh! '_ She coughed 3 times and covered her mouth _'Wait isn't sweat composed of Water, What if I transformed here. But I've been sweating hard for like 3 minutes. Oh well, maybe sweat isn't consider, our body is composed of 80% water anyway since I'm a chipette. Maybe our water inside isn't counted. Wait a minute Why am I thinking like this?! I'm freaking out, I'm having a hard time breathing'_

"Britt! britt! " Alvin called as he snapped his fingers to her eyes which made her regain focus.

"You okay Brittany you're sweating real hard and had been out of focus in a while" Simon said

"I'm fine" I said out of breath then started coughing super loud like I had asthma. Alvin rushed and started patting her back.

"Deep breaths now Brittany. Deep Breaths" Alvin said

"Should we take her to the nurse? " Theodore asked

"right Let's go" Alvin said and carried Brittany and when they got there the clinic is closed. "Seriously! " Alvin said getting really worried. He sat Brittany on a chair in the hallway. He was about to ask Brittany a question on how she is feeling and why that happened he saw blood dripping on her nose.

"Britt? You're nose is bleeding" Alvin said and Brittany who's getting dizzier every minute slowly took off her hands on her mouth and saw that she also coughed blood and everyone widened their eyes.

"Oh my gosh Britt" Eleanor said sitting down beside her hugging her older sister Jeanette did the same to the other side. After that Brittany Fainted and Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor in actionnreached out and stopped her from falling down.

"Brittany! Britt Wake up! Call Dave w ehave to bring her to the hospital! " Alvin yelled

"No, Don't" Jeanette said

"Jeanette your sister...your sister just fainted after coughing blood! She needs to get tot he hospital" Alvin said tears threatening to fall down his eyes as he embraced Brittany.

"Its probably because of lack of oxygen" Simon stated getting Jeanette's point.

"Wha-what?" Alvin asked getting confused. If its lack of oxygen then why didn't they fainted or cough blood as well?

"I think I know where else we could bring her" Jeanette said

"Where?" Alvin asked

"I think its time for you to know Alvin." Jeanette said

"Know what?" Alvin asked _'So they are keeping a secret from me! But what is it why can't they tell me!'_ He thought

Eleanor handed Brittany to Alvin. "Let's split up, Simon, Theo, you lead the way. I'll make sure that no one is following. Jeanette you do what you gotta do, CCTV and back up in case"

Eleanor said

"You guys are confusing me!" Alvin yelled irritated

"Just follow us Alvin, stop complaining to save Brittany's life" Simon said who started running out the backdoor knowing that there won't be too much student at the current time. Theo then followed suit and Alvin just inhaled and started running to catch up with them.

"I hope everything will turn out well" Eleanor said

"Well, Its Alvin anyway. I'm sure it'll be more than well" Jeanette said with positive vibe and glows purplish blue since she's a little worried.

"Well we better move with our task. Don't want to get caught by other people" Eleanor said "Right, gotta rush to the surveillance room to hack the CCTV. Good luck! " Jeanette said and started entering a vent.

"Yeah goodluck" Eleanor said and run towards the hallways her first mission is to make sure that Annie and her gang who's getting suspiscious are off their way.

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short I'll just make it up to you soon. Anyway, what do you think about this chapter fellow readers and writers. Let me know, love lots!!**


	8. Chapter 8:

The Chipmunks rush in the pool gym as Theo closed the door. Alvin had the confused and panicked look.

"THE POOL GYM?!! BUT BRITTANY'S ALLERGIC TO WATER! ARE YOU SECRETELY PLANNING ON MURDERING BRITTANY?!" Alvin yelled blocking Simon's way towards the pool. _'Are they?! Is that their secret?!'_ But they couldn't.

"Don't be ridiculous Alvin, we're just trying to save her so if you excuse me I need to put Brittany on the pool" Simon said trying not to yell since it will just make matters worse

"BUT WHY THROW HER IN THE POOL?!" Alvin asked really confused

"Alvin, Brittany isn't really allergic to water. The chipettes just said it as a cover up" Theodore said

"Cover up? What?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! " Alvin said

"Well, you'll understand if you get out of my way." Simon said through gritted teeth and Alvin hesistated but sighed and moved out of the way

"Thank you, This may shock you. Believe me I had a hard time believing it as well until I saw it with my two eyes" Simon said and slowly dipped Brittany in the water. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't she turning? " Theodore asked. Alvin is about to ask but as he opened his mouth to speak they are blinded by a bright pink glowing light. Simon let go of Brittany as her body transforms and as she sink under water. The boys uncovered their eyes.

"What was that?!" Alvin asked shocked at the pink glowing light. Then the three peered in the water. Then suddenly Brittany ascended from the water with a smile.

"Thank you" Brittany told the boys.

Alvin widened his eyes, he can't believe what he is just seeing. He drink in her appearance. She looks Beautiful, well that's normal. But she ' _she has a tail?!.'_ Brittany noticed Alvin's Pale face and shocked look and frowned. ' _Is he scared of me? Is he just going to stare at me all day like that? Is he disgusted by me?'_ Those kind of questions composed itself in Brittany's worried Mind.

"We're glad you're okay now Brittany." Theodore said

"Yeah you had us worried back there" Simon said

"Sorry, I tried my best not to go near water because everyone's getting suspiscious since some claimed they always see me run here at the gym. But it didn't do me any good. The necklace just provides me little water molecules." Brittany explained then looked at Alvin. Simon then elbowed his older Brother.

"Say something" Simon whispered

"Oh uh, sorry I spaced out there. Just a little shocked. But you know, you could've told me sooner" Alvin said rubbing the back of his neck and Brittany smiled, relieved.

"Well, I don't want to freak you out" Brittany said

"I'm a little freaking out I admit, but not because of you but with the situation." Alvin said "But that is just awesome! " He suddenly exclaimed with a big grin. Everyone just rolled their eyes of Alvin's attitude showing fast.

"Its not believe me, its hard" Brittany said

"You kidding me, You don't have to worry about drowning anymore! " Alvin said kneeling down on one knee.

"Yeah but you drown on land. I mean suffocate" Brittany said

"Yeah, good point. But you guys still owe me for not telling me about this" Alvin said.

"Well, tell Brittany that. She's the one who don't want us to tell you" A black cat said appearing beside Alvin who jumped up.

"Did that cat just talk?" Alvin asked shocked. The cat rolled its eye and transformed back to her normal self.

"Chill Alvin its just me" Eleanor said

"But, you were just a cat just earlier! What is going on?" Alvin said

"Yeah she is, but we don't blame you

If we freeak you out. Its just Weird things are happening to us" Jeanette said turning off her invisibility and showed her fairy form. Alvin jumped only a little when Jeanette appeared beside Simon out of nowhere. Alvin took a deep breath and clamed himself down.

"Okay, so Brittany is a mermaid, Jeanette is a fairy but what the heck are you? " Alvin said then asked Eleanor.

"Animal Shapeshifter" Eleanor simply Answered

"Oh, okay. So why did these tranformation happen? I mean, when did it happened and how on earth? " Alvin asked confused and stuttering a little.

"Actually we don't know why we turned into these. But How about we tell you all about what we discovered

after school later. Right now, We're late for Art. Its a very long story." Jeanette said turning to her normal form. Brittany lifted up the side of the pool and Jeanette dried her up. Brittany once in her normal form, rise up to her feet and stretched.

"Jeanette is right. People might get suspiscious and we don't want getting detention" Brittany said and Alvin nod his head.

"But you still owe me" Alvin told everyone as they started walking

"Well you can't blame us, you can't keep a secret" Brittany argued

"Oh please, when did I ever let a secret slip? " Alvin asked and before Brittany could answer "on second thought, don't answer that. But I am capable of keeping them if its this important" Alvin continued. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes as they closed the gym door behind them thinking the same thing ' _when will the two stop arguing and just get along?'_


End file.
